Gërgur'yi Chave
What can the nation gain from an execution? No, fine him for all he's worth and let him spend the rest of his life in the labour camps. Biography Early life Gërgur came from a family ruined by heedless gambling, drinking and debt, an origin he has spent his life distancing himself from. As soon as he could and after saving what money he had, he left his family of origin behind all together and changed his name to what it is today. In need of work, Gërgur embarked on his career as a civil servant very early by securing a position as a tax collector, a job he held for many years and truly excelled at due to an extreme attention to detail. Growth and victory Eventually, growing tired of the inefficiencies within the office he worked Gërgur decided to turn to a new career wherein he would have more power to change and improve the bureaucratic efficiency of his nation. He therefore joined the conservative right wing Unionist Party and stood for election. Finding very little traction in his first attempt at the assembly, Gërgur had to do what most politicians in Tae-Osh have to do to find any amount of influence; find an influential backer. This was usually a wealthy business owner or noble who would sponsor an up and coming politician in order to improve the efficacy of their lobbying on the government. For Gërgur, that individual was a famously wealthy and influential noble by the name of Lord Had'rak Los. With Had's backing, Gërgur was able to quickly gain traction within both his party and the government at large and eventually gathered enough support to stand alone from Had. Having claimed some independence from the lobbyists of Tae-Osh, Gërgur was able to put all of his efforts into doing the work that he wanted to do, eventually culminating in a whirlwind campaign and presidential victory. Acts in government Since taking office, Gërgur has been extremely cautious about major change in the nation but has achieved a lot as far as efficiency is concerned. A notable policy change to this effect is how regional councils would now receive funding as a proportion of the tax levied in that region, resulting in local councils acting much more diligently to prevent tax evasion and to gather every penny that they had a right to. This act was far from popular with the people affected by more stringent taxation methods and earned Gërgur the moniker of 'cutpurse'. Betrayal After three years in office, Gërgur's vice president Ryn'lo Fesh attempted a violent coup against him. The assassination was only foiled when one of the guards that Ryn had bribed to ensure she was off duty during the act, bragged about having been bribed to her co-workers in a drunken stupor. Fortunately for Gërgur, the guards acted quickly and were able to head Ryn and his co-conspirators off before they were able to reach him. Ryn escaped during the ensuing fight, fleeing Tae-Osh for an unknown destination. The guard who talked was found dead in her room that same night, her throat cut in her bed. Description Appearance Of average height, but extremely slender such that the majority of his size and physical presence comes from the rich and fashionable clothing he always wears. His face is as lean and sharp as the rest of his body giving him an air of severity that is not entirely undeserved. Despite his somewhat advanced years, Gërgur has yet to start balding or even greying, save for a single shock of white hair which he does not attempt to conceal. Personality Just as sharp and severe as his appearance, if not more so. Gërgur is a shrewd and calculating man, adept at finding the upper hand in whatever deals he signs and is famously cautious with decisions that affect Tae-Osh, particularly those involving large sums of money. Relationships Had'rak Los Gërgur holds mixed views on his former benefactor, on the one hand he wouldn't have been able to make his career without his help but on the other, the idea of needing a rich benefactor to enter politics is distasteful and so Gërgur now strives to distance himself from Had as much as possible. Sam'elt Vorr Sam is the chancellor of Tae-Osh and therefore holds power with Gërgur in government. Gërgur has a significant amount of distaste for Sam's consistently populist viewpoints and dislikes how he always considers re-election over all else rather than trying to enact real change using his position. Ryn'lo Fesh Ryn was Gërgur's former vice president and a close political ally for a long time. He used to have a great deal of trust for Ryn which made Ryn's betrayal and attempted coup all the more shocking. To this day Gërgur holds out the hope that one day he can see Ryn finally brought to justice for his crimes. Category:Tae-Osh